


Craziness Becomes Us

by foreverpadfoot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverpadfoot/pseuds/foreverpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam was sure a psychologist observing them would think they were all crazy."</p>
<p>A reflection on the boys, their personalities, their stereotypes, and who they are as the One Direction family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craziness Becomes Us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I was just getting back into writing fanfiction....

Liam was sure a psychologist observing them would think they were all crazy.

 

Louis, who on a fling had entered the X-factor and didn't have all that much confidence in his musical abilities. Louis, who thought he was dumb despite the fact that he was one of hte most intelligent and witty boys that Liam had ever met.

 

Then there was Harry with his ever-present and ever-complex layers. Harry who was portrayed as a womanizer, but was only an 18-year old boy. Harry who wanted approval and acceptance but shouldn't need it because of his amazing abilities.

 

Zayn, shy and withdrawn Zayn who was there whenever you needed him. Zayn, who struggled with fame and whom Liam really worried about sometimes. Zayn, who constructed an image around himself but Liam knew that wasn't who he truly was.

 

Then there was Niall with his out-going and bubbly personality. Niall who was insecure about his place in the band, was insecure about his looks but was always good for a laugh and always ready for the next adventure.

 

But they were who they were and Liam loved them all for it. It wasn't like he was perfect with his need for control and organization. With his inability to see things in shades of grey (though the boys were slowly changing him). But they all meshed together and thye were a family with all their flaws and craziness, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
